<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De Maedhros y Fingon by purplelapislazuli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775175">De Maedhros y Fingon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelapislazuli/pseuds/purplelapislazuli'>purplelapislazuli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelapislazuli/pseuds/purplelapislazuli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Morgoth captura a Maedhros, Fingon no duda en ir a su rescate, a pesar de que su relación se rompió al abandonar Valinor. Este acto, sin embargo, despertará los sentimientos que ambos han estado intentando acallar y Maedhros intentará recuperar el amor del elfo que una vez tuvo y, por desgracia, desechó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La decisión de Fingon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno este fic lo escribí en 2016 como bien pone en la fecha aunque realmente lo estoy subiendo en 2020. Con lo cual pues no lo he revisado y en fin, los fallos son los que tuve en 2016. <br/>El fic surgió tras al releer El Silmarillion, que no pude resistirme a fantasear con la idea de que Fingon rescate a Maedhros y que su amistad no sea algo más :’3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingon no podía más. Llevaba horas dando vueltas sin aclararse. Desde que supo que su medio primo había sufrido una emboscada y Morgoth le había hecho prisionero los nervios no dejaban de atacarle. Por un lado, uno muy oscuro y rencoroso, sentía que en parte se lo merecía. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, después de partirle el corazón más de una vez, el primogénito de Fëanor se merecía sufrir un poco, al fin y al cabo, había sido el causante de las desdichas del moreno. Suspiró exasperado. No podía estar pensando eso. Por mucho daño que le hubiese infringido, Fingon seguía sintiendo un inmenso cariño hacia el alto elfo y no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Saber que ahora era el prisionero del Valar más cruel y malvado de toda Arda le consumía por dentro. No debía haber permitido dejarle marchar. Debía haberle acompañado, al menos. Volvió a suspirar. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Oh, espera. Claro que lo sabía. Todo había sido culpa del maldito Fëanor, ese elfo, ahora muerto, que había hablado contra los Valar, contra su padre y que Fingon, tontamente, se había dejado influenciar para ir a la Tierra Media y abandonar Aman. Ese elfo les había condenado y ahora su primer hijo sufría las consecuencias. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la manera en que la noticia de la captura había sido recibida por sus gentes. Asombro y resignación. Eso había sido. Nadie había hecho un amago de querer solucionar las cosas y él estaba harto. Harto de la absurda situación en la que vivían. Harto de todos. Tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados y dando vueltas en su pecho que no conseguía aclarar sus ideas. Estaba tan centrado en su lucha interior que no oyó los suaves golpes en su puerta.</p><p>—Fingon…—Una suave voz le devolvió a la realidad. El susodicho se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana cerrando la puerta tras ella.</p><p>—Aredhel…—Murmuró confuso. —¿Ocurre algo?</p><p>Al escuchar la pregunta la joven tan solo sonrió tristemente.</p><p>—¿Te ocurre algo a ti? Llevas unos días ausente y nervioso. —Hizo una pausa. —¿Es por la noticia del otro día?</p><p>Fingon hizo una mueca, su hermana era demasiado lista. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, abatido. Ella se le acercó para consolarle.</p><p>—Si tanto te afecta deberías hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no estoy seguro, quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer? Nadie se mueve y ni siquiera esta mala noticia ha conseguido acercar nuestras familias.</p><p>—Muchos de los nuestros no amaban a Fëanor, pues mucho mal nos ha hecho y tampoco simpatizan con sus hijos, con lo que la desaparición de uno de ellos no les causa demasiada consternación. Pero tú, hermano, sigues guardando sentimientos hacia Maedhros. Quizás puedas hacer algo por él, por todos nosotros.</p><p>Fingon la miró a los ojos, derrotado.</p><p>—Ya no sé qué es lo que siento, así que no me pidas cosas que no pueda conseguir.</p><p>—¡Pues aclárate! —La respuesta de la morena fue tajante. —Fingon, fui muy amiga de los hijos de Fëanor y me pasaba las tardes jugando con algunos de ellos allá en Valinor. Sé que entre Maedhros y tú había una gran amistad. Si su secuestro no ha sido suficiente para acercar las casas, quizás un rescate sí lo sea.</p><p>Y con esto le estrechó fuertemente la mano para infundirle valor y salió de la habitación, dejando a Fingon aún más desconcertado.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>El aire fresco le aclararía las ideas, o eso esperaba. Desde su posición contempló el cielo, poblado de estrellas con la Luna coronando el manto oscuro. Al instante sus facciones se relajaron. La noche era hermosa. Le gustaba mirar la flor de Telperion, tan hermosa y tan distante. Le hacía olvidarse momentáneamente de sus problemas.</p><p>Inspiró profundamente dejando llenar sus pulmones con el aire de esa nueva tierra que se moría por explorar. Poco a poco fue ordenando sus ideas, dejando ir algunas y centrándose en otras, analizando sus sentimientos.</p><p>Su hermana tenía razón. Si él no hacía nada, probablemente Maedhros moriría en Angband pronto. Lo que más rabia le daba era que, a pesar de que sus hermanos sí estaban afectados por la noticia, no cumplirían el pacto de Morgoth pero tampoco parecía que fuesen a sacarle de ahí. Suspiró. La idea de su hermana era suicida pero podría funcionar. Si por algún casual Fingon rescataba a su medio primo, las Casas podrían reconciliarse. No sería difícil. Muchos ya se arrepentían de la quema de los barcos y al traer a su líder sano y salvo dudaba que demasiada gente siguiese enfadada. Además, su conciencia no le permitiría ignorar el rapto. Maedhros y Fingon tenían demasiada historia como para borrarla de un plumazo, aunque precisamente eso era lo que había estado intentado hacer el moreno, tras las traiciones y decepciones causadas por el pelirrojo. No. Se decidió levantándose. Aunque le costase la vida, traería de vuelta a ese elfo cuya sonrisa le cautivaba y que llevaba añorando años. Demasiado tiempo había estado sufriendo solo y en silencio. No permitiría que ese apuesto elfo fuese torturado y dejado de lado. No si él podía evitarlo. Pensar en su posible tormento le dolía más de lo que gustaría admitir. Ahora tenía una oportunidad, aunque pequeña y loca, de recuperarle no solo a él sino el aprecio entre las casas de los hijos de Finwë. Y no la desaprovecharía.</p><p>Esa misma noche partió. Cogió su espada y un arco con flechas y montó a caballo rumbo el territorio del Valar. No había dicho nada a nadie por si intentaban persuadirle. La determinación estaba presente en el elfo y ya nada le detendría.</p><p>Cabalgó toda la noche hasta que Thangorodrim le recibió. Ayudado por la negrura de la noche y la propia oscuridad creada por Morgoth, Fingon se desvió y dejó marchar a su caballo, nervioso y temeroso del poder que allí se escondía. Con rapidez el elfo escaló los salientes de la torre pero la angustia trepó por su garganta al ver la desolada tierra, sin ninguna posibilidad de entrar en la fortaleza enemiga. Convencido de que no debía darse por vencido tan pronto, que Maedhros debía estar ahí, en alguna parte, pensó en su siguiente paso. Debía haber algo que pudiese hacer, algo que le ayudase a encontrar al elfo. Hizo un recorrido mental de los objetos que tenía y el uso que podría darles, pero no tenía nada útil para escalar. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta del pequeño arpa que siempre llevaba consigo. Si Maedhros todavía no había muerto o todavía era consciente de sus alrededores quizás podría responder a una balada. No le fue difícil escoger una canción y tampoco temió que al cantar orcos o criaturas malignas saliesen a su paso.</p><p>Con voz suave empezó a entontar una melodía que solía cantar cuando las casa eran amigas y la felicidad era constante en Valinor, cuando todos eran dichosos y nadie guardaba rencor u oscuros pensamientos hacia nadie, cuando Maedhros y Fingon estaban juntos…</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, cuando la esperanza de una posible respuesta del elfo comenzaba a desvanecerse, una voz, débil y rota se alzó en el silencio de la explanada. Fingon sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la voz que, a duras penas, recitaba la melodía. Por suerte nadie parecía querer salir de sus cavernas con lo que el elfo no tuvo problemas en llegar al paradero del otro.</p><p>El corazón se le paró y sintió su alma partirse en dos. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en los ojos del moreno, horrorizado por la vista. Maedhros colgaba frente a un inmenso precipicio, tan solo sujeto por una banda de acero atada en su mano derecha. Estaba famélico y tenía la cara demacrada por el hambre y el sufrimiento. Su hermoso pelo, revuelto y sucio y sus ropas rajadas parecían los harapos de un vagabundo, no del señor de los elfos. Sus ojos intentaban enfocar a su compañero pero cabeceaba entre la cordura y la demencia. Aunque Fingon intentó no mostrar debilidad para infundirle confianza y valor, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas furtivas se escapasen, rodando por sus mejillas y desencadenando un llanto ahogado. Ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo en ese estado le mataba y lo peor es que seguramente no podría hacer nada para rescatarle, estando este colgando en un precipicio. Por mucho que hubiese intentado apartarle de su vida, por mucho dolor que hubiese sentido al verse traicionado, nada podía compararse al verle de ese modo. Nunca había conseguido borrarle de su corazón pues, muy en el fondo siempre había albergado esperanzas de que todo volvería a ser como antes y que ellos volverían a estar juntos, dejando atrás los rencores familiares y las disputas pero ahora veía, aterrorizado que nunca podrían a volver a estar juntos, que nunca le podría sacar de ese infierno y que debía haberse olvidado de él cuando tuvo ocasión para no sufrir ahora de ese modo al verle así.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El encadenamiento de Maedhros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maedhros llegó frente a Morgoth con la cabeza bien alta, dispuesto a soportar cualquier tortura, pues era el primogénito de Fëanor y el fuego ardía dentro de él.</p><p>La conversación con el Valar oscuro duró poco. Tan solo le dijo las condiciones del pacto y las consecuencias si sus seguidores no lo cumplían. El elfo no reaccionó ante sus amenazas, tan solo al ver los Silmaris que había forjado su padre en la corona del Valar, la rabia y el deseo de venganza relampaguearon en sus ojos.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando éste marchó, no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado. Sabía que sus hermanos no eran tontos y que, aunque hiciesen lo que Morgoth les mandaba, nunca le dejaría libre, lo cual significaba que acabaría sus últimos días encerrado en la fortaleza enemiga. Aun así no se dejó amilanar y cuando el Valar dejó al elfo a manos de orcos, balrogs y demás seres oscuros y maliciosos, soportó todas las torturas y penurias que le hicieron pasar. Pero cuando Morgoth volvió, se quedó desconcertado al ver que, aun habiendo rechazado sus hermanos el chantaje, reía y tras dejarle solo en el precipicio bajó a las fraguas a maquinar su próximo movimiento.</p><p>Los primeros días los pasó intentando escapar o pensar alguna forma de salir de ahí y recuperar los Silmaris pero cuando las fuerzas poco a poco le iban abandonando y la certeza de que moriría allí le acusaba, empezó a perder la esperanza. Había veces que, a causa de las heridas o la posición en la que se encontraba el dolor era tan intenso que apenas podía pensar, en otras deseaba que pudiese morir de enfermedad, así, a causa de las heridas infringidas por los esbirros del Valar, su sufrimiento podía acabar pronto. También suplicaba a la oscuridad que se lo tragara y poco a poco, comenzó a sentir cómo la cordura le abandonaba. Ahora ya no conseguía distinguir si era de día o de noche, si soñaba o no, si seguía vivo o su alma se había separado finalmente de su maltrecho cuerpo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Un día, sin embargo, algo cambió. Llevaba un rato debatiéndose entre seguir despierto o sumirse en un sueño repleto de pesadillas cuando una voz se elevó por entre los gases y humos. Al principio pensó que deliraba, pues no era extraño al llevar días o semanas sin beber ni comer pero, al cabo de un rato, se dijo que era una voz demasiado hermosa como para ser simplemente producto de su estropeada mente. Escuchó en silencio un rato más y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al reconocer la canción y la voz. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano ya que hacía días que no usaba sus cuerdas vocales, intentó responder a la melodía como pudo. Al no escuchar nada más, temió no tener las suficientes fuerzas como para que la voz le oyese pero sus temores fueron descartados al distinguir una figura, alta y esbelta frente a su precipicio.</p><p>Le costó enfocarle e identificarle pero no pudo reprimir un quejido al reconocer a Fingon, el hijo de Fingolfin, al que había amado tanto y traicionado vilmente. Vio cómo reaccionaba ante su estado y si le hubiesen quedado más lágrimas hubiese llorado con él porque sabía que ni él ni nadie le podría sacar de allí y porque hubiera deseado que el último recuerdo que Fingon tuviese de Maedhros fuese uno hermoso y no verle allí, tan roto y destrozado.</p><p>Cuando vio que el moreno se serenaba un poco, suplicó con voz rota:</p><p>—Mátame.</p><p>Los ojos vidriosos de Fingon se abrieron de par en par.</p><p>—Por favor… acaba con mi sufrimiento…—Era lo único que podía decir. Pero el otro negó rotundamente con la cabeza.</p><p>—No…No pienso permitir que mueras. No he llegado hasta aquí para matarte, sino para liberarte.</p><p>Si Maedhros no tuviese los labios tan resecos hubiese reído.</p><p>—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó con dolor. —¿Quedarte aquí conmigo, viendo cómo pierdo la cabeza?</p><p>El otro volvió a negar con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tiene que haber alguna manera.</p><p>—Por favor… ya no puedo más. Un golpe certero y mi sufrimiento habrá acabado…</p><p>Las palabras de Maedhros le quemaban el corazón y notó cómo su arco empezaba a pesar. ¿De verdad no tenía ninguna opción? Su compañero parecía tan desesperado… pero él nunca sería capaz de matarle.</p><p>—Hazlo por mí…</p><p>Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos como dos cañonazos y sus brazos se movieron solos. Alargar la situación solo empeoraría las cosas y si esa era su última voluntad…</p><p>Con manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos apuntó hacia el corazón de Maedhros pero mientras tensaba el arco y el otro cerraba los ojos, Fingon alzó la voz y su clamor se elevó en el cielo.</p><p>—¡Oh, Rey, a quien todos los pájaros son caros, apresura ahora esta lanza emplumada y muestra alguna piedad por los Noldor!</p><p>Y así, suplicando a Manwë, este respondió enviando a Thorondor, Rey de las Águilas. Cuando descendió a recoger a Fingon y acercarle a su compañero sintió cómo la esperanza volvía a renacer al ver que el Rey de los Valar no les había abandonado. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo seguía sin ver ninguna salida y volvió a pedirle que le matara. El otro elfo intentó romper la banda que aprisionaba la mano del otro pero no parecía que ningún arma fuese suficiente con lo que Maedhros le volvió a suplicar por tercera vez que le matase. Convencido de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, optó por el método que no requería la muerte de su amado elfo pero sí la pérdida de su mano. Con precisión y rápidamente se la cortó y, aunque el grito de dolor de su compañero le llegó al alma, verle liberado y más o menos a salvo le llenó de alivio. Quedarse sin una mano era mejor que morir. Así, acunándole con delicadeza le abrazó y Thorondor les condujo por el cielo ya amanecido de regreso a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La recuperación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nada más aterrizar hubo un gran revuelo pero Maedhros fue atendido rápidamente y Fingon se negó a dar ninguna explicación hasta que pasaron un par de días y se confirmó que la recuperación del elfo era rápida y pronto estaría bien. Entonces, el hijo de Fingolfin se dirigió a todos los Noldor y les habló con voz tranquila y sabia, pidiendo dejar atrás los rencores. No fue complicado y pronto, mientras el pelirrojo se recuperaba, las heridas entre las casas también cicatrizaron.</p><p>Pese a que todo marchaba bastante bien, el hijo de Fingolfin seguía ansioso y se negaba a abandonar la habitación del pelirrojo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Como se pasaba días enteros allí, aprendió muy bien los cuidados que requería su amigo y se ocupaba personalmente de que fuese bien atendido en todo momento. Al principio muchos visitaron a Maedhros pero tras ver que no podían hacer realmente nada y que éste estaba a salvo, poco fueron los que siguieron haciéndole compañía.</p><p>Al cabo de unos días Aredhel entró en la habitación del todavía inconsciente Maedhros y le suplicó a su hermano que descansara también, que estar todo el día de un lado para otro sin apenas comer ni dormir no le beneficiaba para nada. Finalmente y, tras mucho insistir, el elfo accedió a darse él también un respiro con la promesa de que Maedhros nunca estaría solo en la habitación, Maglor y Aredhel se encargarían de ello.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Un día, finalmente Maedhros reaccionó. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, el color había regresado a sus mejillas, su pelo estaba bien limpio y peinado y las heridas habían dejado pocas cicatrices. Fingon se encontraba aromatizando la habitación, pues según los expertos ciertas esencias le podrían ir bien al elfo cuando escuchó un suspiro. Automáticamente volvió su cabeza hacia donde descansaba el pelirrojo pensando que estaba soñando pues era frecuente que se revolviese o hablase en sueños, sin embargo, le encontró mirándole fijamente. El suspiro había escapado de los labios del otro pues llevaba un rato pensando qué decirle exactamente al moreno.</p><p>—Por fin despiertas. —La sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de Fingon no tardó en aparecer y se acercó al borde de la cama por si necesitaba algo.</p><p>El otro podría haberle dicho que en realidad los últimos días los había pasado despierto, fingiendo estar dormido solo para observar en silencio al otro elfo; sus gráciles movimientos, el reflejo de los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana en su rostro y pelo… Pero tan solo asintió.</p><p>—¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes sed, hambre?</p><p>Y ahí estaba, ya volvía la genuina preocupación del moreno por el otro. Fingon era un ser tan puro que Maedhros no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.</p><p>—Estoy bien, gracias. Te has encargado perfectamente de que no me falte de nada. —Dijo recorriendo con la vista la estancia llena de luz, objetos de aseo, comida y diferentes bebidas así como algunas hierbas curativas y otras cosas que tardaría demasiado en numerarlas.</p><p>—Debía cerciorarme de que tu recuperación era satisfactoria.</p><p>—¿He tardado mucho? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto hace que abandonamos…?</p><p>—Oh, muy poco, apenas una semana.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió de nuevo, pensativo.</p><p>—…¿Recuerdas… lo que pasó? —Preguntó Fingon sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Le había encontrado en tal estado que temió que el otro confundiese su rescate con una alucinación más. Maedhros dudó pero luego asintió lentamente.</p><p>—Recuerdo una melodía. Y una estrella que lloraba y estuvo a punto de ceder ante mi locura, pero luego se elevó en el cielo y me salvó.</p><p>Fingon se sonrojó ante el relato y la media sonrisa del pelirrojo, era cierto que su familia, de cabellos oscuros solía llevar trajes blancos y armaduras plateadas y se les comparaba o refería como estrellas, hermosas y terribles.</p><p>Maedhros quiso poner su mano encima de la del otro pero al mover el brazo se encontró con que ya no la tenía. Una sombra bajó a sus ojos y el otro se percató.</p><p>—Lo siento… pero no sabía qué hacer. Era la única opción que tenía si te quería sacar de allí con vida…</p><p>—No te preocupes, tengo otra y no me será difícil aprender a manejar la espada con la izquierda. Solo que esperaba que eso hubiese sido una pesadilla más…</p><p>Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo decidió incorporarse un poco para poder tener frente a él al otro elfo y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Quería decirle muchas cosas pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le tenía frente a él y que entablaban una conversación tranquila. No quería desaprovecharla, de hecho, quería arreglar las cosas, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo.</p><p>Carraspeó e inmediatamente Fingon centró toda su atención en el pelirrojo.</p><p>—Yo… quería disculparme. No, primero agradecerte. Pensé… que nadie iría a buscarme, que estaba condenado. Pero apareciste. Y me sacaste de allí, con vida. No debiste haberte arriesgado a entrar en la fortaleza enemiga pero te lo agradezco. De corazón. Y me duele pensar que… si los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado yo no habría hecho lo mismo. No soy tan valiente y mi orgullo me habría podido. Es por eso que también quiero pedirte perdón. Por haberte hecho daño. A mí también me dolió, ¿sabes? Pero fui egoísta y testarudo y solo escuchaba las palabras del Enemigo y de mi padre y le seguí sin rechistar. Condenándome. Y tú fuiste lo suficientemente tonto como para también condenarte, siguiéndonos. A pesar de haberte tratado tan mal, a pesar de haberte dejado tirado contadas ocasiones… Es por eso que me asombra que no hayas decidido abandonarme cuando el resto lo ha hecho.</p><p>Fingon estuvo todo el rato escuchándole en silencio, pacientemente. Pero cuando dijo lo último frunció el ceño y le cortó.</p><p>—Si de verdad te asombra que haya ido a rescatarte entonces eso significa que no me conoces. </p><p>Maedhros entonces abrió mucho los ojos y cayó en la cuenta.</p><p>—Cuando nuestras familias se enemistaron y corté toda relación contigo intenté olvidarte. Con todas mis fuerzas. Te intentaba visualizar como el malo y olvidé cómo eras de verdad. Y me arrepiento terriblemente. Cuando estuve allí colgado repasé toda mi vida. Todas mis decisiones y acciones. Me di cuenta de mis errores y me arrepentí mucho de lo que te dije allá en Valinor. Ahora, si no es demasiado tarde, me gustaría enmendarlos o, al menos, aprender de ellos para ser mejor. Si algo de bueno ha tenido el rapto es que tuve tiempo para analizar y recapacitar y he cambiado de opinión sobre muchas cosas.</p><p>El corazón de Fingon latía con rapidez mientras que un silencio se adueñaba de la sala. Después de lo mal que lo pasó en Angband, Fingon estaba dispuesto a perdonarle pero ahora sus confesiones le confundieron. Estaba ciertamente abrumado.</p><p>Después de unos tensos minutos en los que Maedhros no se atrevía a despegar la vista de las sábanas, el moreno habló.</p><p>—Es cierto que he sufrido mucho por tu culpa, pero verte colgado me dolió más que nada. Te rescaté para solucionar y mejorar las cosas y, aunque me lleve tiempo aceptarlo y perdonarte del todo, no voy a ser ahora insensato y dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando podemos solucionarlo todo ahora. —Entonces el moreno se levantó y, con voz autoritaria y semblante serio, dijo— Es por eso que Maedhros, hijo de Fëanor, no ha sido perdonado del todo por Fingon, hijo de Fingolfin, pues sus revelaciones le han dejado huella, pero por los jóvenes elfos que antaño eran y el amor que se profesaban todos los Noldor, ambos elfos dejarán atrás todos los rencores para guiar a su pueblo y derrotar al Enemigo.</p><p>Maedhros suspiró aliviado, y aceptó de buena gana el acuerdo propuesto por Fingon en tercena persona. Si era sincero consigo mismo, en el fondo se sentía un poco decepcionado porque había esperado que todo volviese a ser como antes y que ellos volviesen a estar juntos, pero comprendió que las heridas iban a tardar en sanar pero si ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante, pronto las cosas mejorarían y, quien sabe, su relación podría volver a funcionar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En verdad el fic iba a acabar aquí xD Pero me animé y lo continué :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Intervención</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar de las palabras intercambiadas y las buenas acciones, la situación entre los dos elfos era un poco tensa y apenas se dirigieron la palabra en más de dos semanas. Semanas en las que Maedhros estuvo practicando a usar la espada y todo tipo de armas con la mano izquierda y en la que se estuvieron ocupando de asuntos que les permitía no estar juntos en una sala más de lo necesario. Esa situación, sin embargo, sí que irritó a una persona.</p><p> </p><p>Fingon escuchó cómo la puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente para luego ser cerrada con violencia.</p><p>—Pero bueno, ¡¿a ti qué te pasa?!</p><p>El elfo se asombró al ver a su hermana gritándole enfadada.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Oh, no me vengas con esas. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. —Pero al ver que el otro la miraba confundido, soltó un suspiro de exasperación. —Agh. Maedhros y tú. ¿A qué se supone que jugáis? Pensé que las cosas se habían solucionado entre vosotros pero lleváis dos semanas y pico sin dirigiros palabra, sin apenas miraros.</p><p>Fingon bajó la vista.</p><p>—Es complicado. —Musitó. La otra volvió a resoplar.</p><p>—Lo que pasa es que sois unos tontos. No me vengas con que puedes ir a la fortaleza del Enemigo para rescatarle pero luego no puedes pasar más de un minuto en la misma habitación con él. No me lo creo. Mira, si de verdad queréis que todo vuelva a ser como antes, tenéis que actuar. Poner un poco de vuestra parte. Las cosas no se solucionan como por arte de magia. Así que, me vas a hacer caso y hoy mismo vas a hablar con Maedhros más de dos minutos seguidos, vais a pasar tiempo juntos para reconciliaros de verdad y me dejaréis de dar dolor de cabeza, ¿entendido?</p><p>Fingon, que estaba estupefacto ante el discurso y comportamiento de su hermana, tan solo se atrevió a asentir fervientemente, temiendo contradecirla.</p><p>—Pues ale, ya estás tardando.</p><p>—¿Pero Maedhros…? ¿Ya has ido a hablar con él?</p><p>Una sonrisa pillina apareció en el rostro de la morena.</p><p>—Oh, no. He pedido ayuda a Galadriel. —Entonces Fingon se asustó. ¿Quién más sabía de su pasado con el elfo?</p><p>—No te preocupes. —Respondió la otra a su muda pregunta. —Yo se lo dije pero ella no dirá nada a nadie. ¡Eh! No me mires con esa cara. Somos las únicas mujeres en toda la familia, así que somos como hermanas y lo compartimos todo. Ahora deja de quejarte. Si quieres la próxima vez que venga a reñirte la llamaré para que te regañe ella, pero sabes que es menos fina que yo y no se andará con rodeos. —Le advirtió. Fingon tan solo tragó saliva. Si su hermana podía ser aterradora, Galadriel la superaba de lejos, así que no le hizo ninguna gracia esa amenaza y la siguió.</p><p>Se dirigieron al lugar en el que se suponía que se debía encontrar con el pelirrojo y, tras empujarle para dentro, Aredhel cerró la puerta. Fingon sonrió nerviosamente al elfo que ya estaba sentado frente a una mesa y también se sentó. Pasaron unos minutos bastante tensos en los que ninguno sabía qué decir.</p><p>—¿Galadriel te ha llevado hasta aquí? —Empezó para cortar el hielo. El otro simplemente asintió.</p><p>—Es imposible contradecirla.</p><p>—Ya…</p><p>Así empezaron una serie de pobres conversaciones que no duraban ni dos minutos. Hablaron de cosas triviales u obvias hasta que ambos elfos se empezaron a soltar un poco y coger confianza. Hablaron de cómo Fingon había decido rescatarle y de cómo lo había hecho, de lo que había descubierto Maedhros en la fortaleza, de sus planes para fundar reinos en la Tierra Media e incluso de lo que solían hacer en Valinor y las agradables tardes que pasaron juntos.</p><p>Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, los elfos salieron de la habitación, pues habían cumplido la tarea impuesta por las mujeres y cuando salieron ya relajados y contentos y se despidieron, apareció la morena con una sonrisa triunfal.</p><p>—¿Contenta? —Le preguntó su hermano, fastidiado. La elfa se le enganchó al brazo.</p><p>—Mucho. Lleváis hablando tres horas. —Respondió con los ojos brillando. Fingon se paró en seco, procesando la información. La verdad es que el tiempo había pasado volando al estar tan a gusto hablando con el otro. Sintió una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo y no supo decir si le gustaba o no.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Al día siguiente, Maedhros y Fingon habían acordado entrenar juntos para que el pelirrojo le enseñase sus progresos en la esgrima. La verdad es que se desenvolvía con una facilidad extraordinaria y el combate estuvo muy reñido. En un momento de despiste, el pelirrojo, sin querer, le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo pero siguieron luchando hasta que uno de ellos finalmente venció al otro. Contentos y sudorosos, se inclinaron en señal de respeto y luego se dieron la mano.</p><p>—Admiro tu desenvoltura. —Le dijo Fingon mientras guardaban las armas. —Me da la impresión de que quizás manejas mejor la espada con la izquierda que con la derecha.</p><p>—Sí. Al principio fue un poco desesperante el quedarme con un brazo inutilizado pero pudiendo hacer uso del otro, nada me impedirá atravesar orcos. A demás, aunque a partir de ahora no pueda usar el arco, una buena lanza puede sustituirlo. —Ambos elfos sonrieron y Maedhros, al ver la pequeña herida se ofreció lavársela. El otro se negó, pues ahora se iba a duchar, pero el pelirrojo fue insistente.</p><p>Una vez en el cuarto donde guardaban las vendas y todo tipo de utensilios para curar heridas, Maedhros le lavó la herida con infinita ternura y Fingon le observó atentamente.</p><p>—Ya está. —Dijo triunfante el pelirrojo. El moreno apartó rápidamente la vista, sus mejillas coloreadas al ver que se había quedado ensimismado observando su hermoso rostro. —Mm… Tu camisa está un poco rasgada, deja que te la cosa.</p><p>—No es necesario…</p><p>—Insisto. —Y ante la encantadora sonrisa del mayor, Fingon no pudo resistirse.</p><p>Maedhros volvió a la tarea con una lentitud infinita que le dio la leve impresión al moreno de que estaba alargando ese momento de intimidad tanto como pudiese. La verdad es que a él también le gradaba tenerle tan cerca, así podía estudiar sus gráciles movimientos y tenía acceso a un primer plano de su hermoso rostro. Observó atentamente cómo el pelirrojo chupaba la hebra para luego meterla en la aguja, cómo cosía con tranquilidad su camisa y cómo finalmente cortaba el hilo para luego volver a mirarle a los ojos. Entonces, se percató de que la mirada del otro bajaba hasta sus labios e, inconscientemente, se los lamió. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza al notar que Maedhros se inclinaba poco a poco hacia él pero cuando estuvo a escaso centímetros de su rostro, reaccionó levantándose rápidamente.</p><p>—Me-me tengo que ir…—Balbuceó rojo como un tomate. Se dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí. Maedhros se quedó mirando la puerta con desilusión.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>El agua fría le despejaba la mente y los músculos. Había ido directo a sus aposentos para darse un buen baño refrescante; su corazón latiendo a mil. Aún no se podía creer que el pelirrojo hubiese estado a punto de besarle. Mil posibles escenarios acudieron a su mente, cada cual más perturbador y sacado de anteriores experiencias. Metió la cabeza en el agua, dejando que nublase sus sentidos. Aún no estaba preparado. ¡Ni siquiera le había perdonado! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era cierto que no podía negar que seguía sintiéndose atraído por el elfo de cabellos de fuego o no estaría sintiendo lo que sentía ahora, pero le parecía demasiado precipitado… ¿Y si le volvía a hacer daño? Fingon no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Al menos, no ahora.</p><p>Después de estar un buen rato en la bañera, recapacitando, salió y se vistió. No se hizo trenzas ni nada en el pelo, pues si se lo recogía tardaría más en secarse, y salió afuera donde se encontró con uno de sus medios primos.</p><p>—¿Vienes a la comida? —Fingon le miró interrogante.</p><p>—Fingolfin ha preparado un pequeño banquete para la familia de Finwë, ¿vienes?</p><p>Fingon asintió y le siguió confuso, pues nadie le había avisado de nada.</p><p>Una vez en la mesa la comida fue servida pero no empezaron hasta que apareció el primogénito de Fëanor, que tampoco se había enterado de la comida y llegó tarde. Fingon maldijo para sus adentros el protocolo, que le obligaba a sentarse frente al atractivo elfo que también tenía los cabellos mojados, haciendo que su ropa se transparentase. Aun así intentó centrarse en el discurso de su padre y en la conversación que fluía animadamente, ignorando al elfo que tenía de frente, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. En la comida hablaron de los reinos que iban a fundar cada uno y de las sospechas de Maedhros respecto Morgoth.</p><p>—No me fío nada de lo que pueda estar maquinando pues volvió a su territorio contento y se encerró a elaborar algún plan que desconocemos.</p><p>—Quizás será que nos vio divididos, pero entonces ya no hay nada que temer, pues los Noldor vuelven a ser un pueblo unido. —Habló Fingolfin y los demás le secundaron. Aun así Maedhros comentó su decisión de vigilar de cerca al Enemigo.</p><p>Galadriel y Finrod también comunicaron sus intenciones de visitar el reino de Doriath y les aseguraron que intentarían convencer a los reyes que dejasen entrar al resto de Noldor.</p><p>—Será complicado—Habló Galadriel. —Pues no es fácil persuadir a un Rey y una Maia, pero les haremos saber de nuestras buenas intenciones y os comunicaremos su decisión.</p><p>Así, la comida terminó con el asunto de los Segundos Nacidos y posibles expediciones para encontrarlos y todos abandonaron la mesa. Entonces Fingon se acercó a su prima.</p><p>—¿No podría acompañaros a tu hermano y a ti al reino del Rey Thingol?</p><p>Galadriel le miró asombrada pero entonces vislumbró sus verdaderas intenciones y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—No pienso ayudarte a evitar a Maedhros. Al contrario, si tanto hemos insistido tu hermana y yo, es para que os reconciliéis de una maldita vez así que habla con él y dejad las cosas claras. Yo ahora marcho a cabalgar con los gemelos y cuando vuelva os preguntaré. —Le miró fijamente— Y más os vale darme buenas noticias. —Dicho esto se fue dejando a un abatido elfo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Fingon caminó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta el bosque, donde escaló un gran árbol y se sentó en una rama muy gruesa. Allí apoyó la cabeza en el tronco y se tumbó, dejando que los rayos de sol acariciasen su rostro. Intentó poner en orden sus ideas pero al haber comido recientemente y el agradable calor de la tarde le sumió en un profundo sueño.</p><p>Maedhros le encontró en esa posición y subió a hablar con él. Le intentó despertar dándole pequeños toquecitos pero el otro, sobresaltado, casi se cayó del árbol si no fuese por los rápidos reflejos del pelirrojo, que le agarró justo a tiempo. Riendo, le colocó en su sitio y se sentó en la misma rama, frente a él.</p><p>—Me gustaría que hablásemos. —Dijo recobrando la seriedad. —Siento si mi comportamiento de antes fue demasiado… brusco o precipitado, pero me dio la sensación de que tú también querías besarme…—Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que hizo colorear las mejillas del moreno.</p><p>—Es que creo que todavía no estoy preparado. Una parte de mí quiere perdonarte y olvidarlo todo, para poder volver a empezar juntos pero… otra se niega rotundamente. Es… difícil. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún temo volver a salir herido.</p><p>—Pero sabes que he madurado y me esfuerzo por ser mejor, por ser digno de ser llamado el primogénito de Fëanor, antiguo señor de los Noldor.</p><p>—Lo sé. Pero creo que aún es pronto. No quiero precipitarme. Quiero hacer las cosas despacio y con buena letra, ¿lo entiendes?</p><p>Maedhros suspiró y asintió.</p><p>—Claro. No te preocupes. ¿Pero crees que podremos volver a ser amigos, al menos?</p><p>La sonrisa de Fingon fue suficiente como respuesta.</p><p>—Podemos dar un paseo antes de que el sol se oculte del todo, si quieres.</p><p>Maedhros también le sonrió. Aunque tuviese que esperar a que las aguas volviesen a su cauce, merecería la pena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Decisiones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al final la tarde se les pasó volando y volvieron casi a media noche, bajo la mirada de las estrellas. Como lo habían pasado tan bien, acordaron quedar otro día a dar un paseo por la noche y ambos se fueron finalmente a descansar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>El tiempo pasó y poco a poco su relación se fue estrechando pero Maedhros seguía preocupado por su pueblo y planeó trasladarse a la Colina de Himring para montar guardia y vigilar de cerca al Enemigo. En ese tiempo, Fingon y él ya eran muy amigos y, aunque habían tenido algún episodio embarazoso, ambos se repetían que lo mejor era seguir siendo amigos, nada más.</p><p>Una tarde, estando paseando por el bosque, Maedhros le pidió quedarse también por la noche pues la Luna llena se alzaba orgullosa y, en un claro, hablaron hasta que el sueño les alcanzó. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo tenía algo que decirle a su compañero así que, antes de caer agotados, le anunció:</p><p>—Es posible que me vaya con mis hermanos a Himring. —Fingon le miró, asombrado—Quiero vigilar de cerca al Enemigo pues tengo un asunto pendiente con él, no ya respecto a lo Silmarils, sino algo un poco más personal, si cabe.</p><p>—¿Tu gente está de acuerdo? —Preguntó el moreno, preocupado pues esas tierras eran hostiles y frías. Maedhros se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Los que quieran me podrán acompañar, no presionaré a nadie; el resto tiene muchos lugares a los que poder ir.</p><p>Un silencio bajó al claro.</p><p>—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?</p><p>—Eres mi amigo, tienes derecho a saberlo con tiempo.</p><p>—¿Cuándo exactamente te irás?</p><p>—No lo sé. No tengo prisa, pero tampoco quiero demorarlo demasiado. Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que me sacaste de Angband y tanta quietud me da mala espina.</p><p>Fingon simplemente asintió</p><p>—¿Quieres… que te acompañe?</p><p>—¿A la Colina? No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.</p><p>—¿Te quedarás allí para siempre? No es un buen sitio para vivir.</p><p>—No será para siempre, Fingon.</p><p>Este suspiró. Había deseado permanecer así para siempre, ambos felices en Mithrim y no le gustaba nada tener que separarse de su amigo.</p><p>—Sabes que no me gusta nada la idea, ¿verdad? —Dijo mirándole. Maedhros asintió.</p><p>—Pero es lo que debo hacer. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos vuelva a atacar y no estemos preparados.</p><p>—Pero, ¿y si te vuelve a atrapar y esta vez no soy avisado o no te puedo sacar de allí? No quiero volver a pasar por eso.</p><p>—Fingon, no va a volver a pasar. Si quieres, vente conmigo pero te aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo. —Esto último lo dijo con tanta convicción que el otro suspiró, derrotado.</p><p>—Me lo tendré que pensar.</p><p>Se tumbó en el verde suelo y se acurrucó al lado del mayor.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué me lo dices precisamente ahora?</p><p>—Quería un lugar tranquilo y apartado. No quiero que la gente me juzgue de nuevo así que poco antes de partir lo anunciaré a todos. —Respondió pasando un brazo a su alrededor. Fingon asintió y bostezó</p><p>—Me alegra que confíes es mí. —Y se quedó dormido. Maedhros sonrió y también cayó en un profundo sueño.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Fingon despertó, los rayos del Sol dirigiéndose a su rostro y molestándole. Se estiró y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, abrazado a Maedhros, todavía dormido. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no tenían un contacto tan íntimo. Mientras se levantaba para desentumecer sus músculos recordó la conversación que tuvieron anoche y decidió que merecía la pena pensárselo detenidamente, al fin y al cabo, acompañarle no parecía tan mala idea.</p><p>Estuvo un rato esperando a que el pelirrojo se despertase pero, al ver que no lo hacía volvió a tumbarse junto a él, pues emanaba un calorcillo muy agradable. Pensando que como el otro no era consciente no pasaría nada, se volvió a acurrucar a su lado con una sonrisa pues echaba de menos sus caricias. Sin embargo, Maedhros, todavía somnoliento le abrazó con fuerza haciendo que la sangre del moreno se le agolpara en sus mejillas y no se pudiese zafar de su agarre sin despertarle. Rindiéndose, él también le abrazó. Total, ¿cuántas oportunidades tendría de abrazarle de esa manera? Sin embargo, la felicidad le duró poco pues el mayor se comenzó a despertar. Sonrojado, el moreno le soltó e intentó apartar la mirada, pero al estar completamente aprisionado solo pudo quedarse observando cómo esos maravillosos ojos se abrían para mirarle. La expresión de Maedhros cambió de asombro a cariño a vergüenza en cuestión de segundos, soltándole y apartándose, rojo como su pelo murmurando un “Lo siento”. Fingon también se levantó y, tras serenarse volvieron a Mithrim.</p><p>Durante ese día, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos elfos volvían a sonrojarse pues a pesar de que habían enterrado sus sentimientos, ese acto parecía que los había vuelto a despertar. Aredhel, que era muy avispada, se dio cuenta y resopló, cansada del comportamiento tan infantil de dos elfos adultos. A partir de ahí se las tendrían que apañar solos, ya había ayudado suficiente.</p><p> A la noche, Fingon quería decirle que se pensaría si acompañarle o no pues, al final, no le dio ninguna respuesta así que, antes de la cena, se coló en su habitación ya que tampoco quería que nadie se enterase. Al verle en su habitación, Maedhros se sobresaltó.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo?</p><p>—Oh, no. Solo quería comentarte sobre lo que me dijiste anoche. —Una pausa — Puede que acompañarte no sea tan mala idea así que me lo pensaré, ¿vale? Supongo que dentro de un par de días te diré lo que haré.</p><p>La cara del pelirrojo se iluminó.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>Fingon asintió.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora ya me voy…</p><p>—…Claro.</p><p>El moreno salió pero se quedó parado, tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba decirle algo, pero no conseguía recordarlo. Se dio la vuelta pero entonces se chocó con su amigo.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento. Esto… ¿no vas a cenar?</p><p>El moreno sacudió la cabeza, fuese lo que fuese, no debía ser importante.</p><p>—Sí, sí.</p><p>Bajaron juntos, Maedhros rozó levemente su única mano con la otra, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del moreno, preguntándose si lo hacía adrede o no.</p><hr/><p>Al día siguiente, aunque Fingon no estuviese convencido de verle, quería preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su partida así que fue a buscar al elfo de cabellos rojos. Lo encontró entrenando así que esperó a que terminara y este, al verlo, le saludó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Fingon, ¿qué te trae por aquí?</p><p>—Hola, ¿puedo… hablar contigo en privado?</p><p>Maedhros dejó las cosas y se despidió de sus compañeros para luego conducirle a una salita. Como no había nadie, el moreno empezó a hablar.</p><p>—Estuve pensando pero me dijiste que tus hermanos te iban a acompañar, ¿no? —El otro asintió—Es que no estoy seguro de que quieran que vaya con vosotros, al fin y al cabo, soy el  primogénito de Fingolfin, el ahora Señor de los Noldor y sé que a algunos no les hace gracia… No sé yo si se van a oponer…</p><p>—¿Eso significa que irás conmigo? —Preguntó de repente Maedhros, Fingon se sonrojó.</p><p>—Aún no lo he decidido del todo… temo su reacción.</p><p>—Oh, pero no te preocupes por ellos, que piensen y digan lo que quieran. No pueden negarse a que un Noldor les ayude y acompañe, aunque tu padre no les agrade. No te preocupes por mis hermanos, de veras. Seguramente luego nos dividiremos.</p><p>Fingon asintió, pensativo.</p><p>—¿Ya habéis hecho planes para la partida?</p><p>—Pues esperaba comenzarlos cuando me dieses tu respuesta. —Contestó el mayor con una sonrisa. El otro le miró asombrado.</p><p>—Pero no quiero retrasaros con mi indecisión. ¿Y si luego no voy?</p><p>—No te preocupes, no nos retrasas, ya te dije que no tenía en mente fecha de partida.</p><p>Fingon asintió, de todos modos, quería darle una respuesta pronto, aunque todavía no supiese cual.</p><p>—Tampoco quiero que te obsesiones así que tómatelo con calma. —Dijo Maedhros colocando una mano en su hombro. El moreno asintió. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el mayor lo rompió.</p><p>—¿Y ya tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a hacer? —Fingon negó y sintió cómo la mano en su hombro se deslizaba hacia su rostro, levantándolo levemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Y puedo hacer algo para ayudar a decantarte? —Sin darse cuenta el tono de voz había bajado y el pelirrojo se había acercado a él, hasta estar casi pegados. Su rostro se acercaba al del moreno despacio, dándole tiempo para apartarse si así lo quería pero Fingon estaba petrificado. Su cabeza bullía a mil, gritándose a sí mismo que se apartara, que no era buena idea, que luego se arrepentiría; pero no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos hechizantes y su cuerpo no parecía responder al cerebro. Pero justo cuando los labios rojos iban a posarse sobre los del otro elfo que pensaba que su cabeza y corazón explotarían, una puerta se abrió y apareció un sirviente. Maedhros reaccionó rápidamente, estrechándole con fuerza una mano y sonriendo.</p><p>—Muy bien, hasta luego. —Dijo a Fingon, como si se estuvieran despidiendo, viendo marchar al sirviente. Cuando este se fue sin hacer demasiado caso a los dos elfos, el pelirrojo suspiró. Pero al ver que el otro no se movía, le sacudió un poco.</p><p>—Fingon, ¿estás bien?</p><p>—¿Eh? —Finalmente el moreno reaccionó. —Sí, sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir…</p><p>—Espera. —El otro se dio la vuelta. Maedhros frunció el ceño. No quería que se fuera, no ahora que casi se besaban—Yo…</p><p>—Adiós, Maedhros. —Susurró Fingon, cerrando la puerta tras él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Verano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Fingon! ¡Hemos encontrado un lago estupendo para nadar! ¿Te vienes? —Exclamó emocionado Amras.</p><p>Dado que el elfo estaba desesperado por un poco de relax y diversión, siguió a los gemelos hacia el lugar que le indicaron.</p><p>—¡Espero que la ropa que llevas se pueda mojar porque estos quieren empezar una guerra! —Dijo Amrod señalando a Maedhros y Maglor, que ya estaban bañándose.</p><p>Después de que Caranthir se les uniese, el grupo formó parejas para empezar toda una batalla naval y Fingon pudo disfrutar así de una estupenda tarde de verano llena de risas y chapuzones con sus medio primos.</p><p>Los gemelos y Maglor ya habían salido del agua, tiritando y todavía quedaba el equipo de Fingon y Caranthir contra el pelirrojo, que se negaba a perder. Todos le animaban pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ambos le pillaron por sorpresa tirándose encima suyo, literalmente, y casi ahogándole.</p><p>Dando por terminada la partida ya que todos estaba agotados y empezaban a tener frío, se fueron yendo a casa para secarse, riendo y recordando algunos episodios más divertidos que otros.</p><p>—¡Venid! Yo tengo toallas nuevas de sobra. —Dijo Fingon, pero solo Maedhros le siguió a su habitación. —¿Te quieres duchar? —Le preguntó una vez llegaron, ambos tiritando.</p><p>—Báñate tú primero, que es tu casa.</p><p>—Y tú mi invitado. Vamos, ve, yo mientras voy sacando ropa seca y limpia.</p><p>Así, mientras el pelirrojo se daba un baño rápido, Fingon buscó alguna prenda que tuviese que le estuviese un poco grande para que Maedhros se la pudiese poner, pues era más alto que el moreno. Cuando le oyó salir le habló con una sonrisa.</p><p>—He encontrado esto, no sé si te servirá, pero prueba a ver. —Dijo tendiéndole un par de túnicas. Maedhros le sonrió agradecido y Fingon pudo admirar su perfecto torso y musculatura salpicada de alguna que otra cicatriz que él mismo había curado antes de disculparse y meterse deprisa en el baño.</p><p>Como había entrado rápido había olvidado meter ropa así que él también salió medio desnudo a buscarla. Se encontró a un pelirrojo mirando por la ventana con su ropa puesta, un poco justa, pero no le quedaba mal. Al escucharle entrar, se dio la vuelta y, sin poder evitarlo, el moreno se sonrojó.</p><p>—Esto… ahora me cambio…</p><p>Maedhros sonrió ante la espectacular vista que tenía y asintió.</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>Fingon volvió a meterse en el baño rápidamente, esta vez con la ropa y se cambió intentando borrar esa mirada que le había echado el mayor al verle semidesnudo.</p><p>Cuando salió, recogió la ropa mojada y la estiró en el balcón para que se secase pronto. Maedhros se estaba arreglando los puños de la camisa, que le estaba un poco corta y se le veía el muñón.</p><p>—Lo siento… si quieres puedes volver a tus aposentos a cambiarte.</p><p>—No, no. Fingon, no te sientas culpable por esto—Dijo elevando el brazo derecho y acercándose al elfo—Estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste y el muñón es un recordatorio de que, a veces, hay que sacrificar o perder algo en orden de conseguir algo mucho mayor o mejor; en mi caso fue perder una mano por seguir viviendo y créeme que volvería a perderla si eso significa seguir viviendo para poder seguir viéndote todos los días.</p><p>Entonces Fingon le abrazó con fuerza, y Maedhros, tras recuperarse del shock inicial, le correspondió el abrazo. Últimamente el moreno se había sentido un poco inútil e idiota en compañía del mayor y no estaba especialmente orgulloso de eso. Cuando se separaron un poco, Fingon vaciló pero luego desechó los malos pensamientos, ya estaba todo bien así que no tenía nada que temer.</p><p>Un poco tímido, se echó para adelante y posó sus labios en los del mayor quien, al ver qué se proponía no lo pensó dos veces y profundizó el beso. El moreno soltó un gemido, había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento… Le respondió con la misma intensidad y sus lenguas danzaron en un baile sediento y desenfrenado, pues ambos habían estado deseándolo desde que rompieron.</p><p>Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, Fingon acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo con suavidad, dejando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.</p><p>—Te he echado tanto de menos…—Susurró.</p><p>—Y yo a ti. —Respondió Maedhros, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y volviendo a besarle con la misma pasión que antes.</p><p>No sabrían decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo habían estado así, besándose una y otra vez, pero es que les daba la impresión de que el último beso no era suficiente y volvían a la carga. Después de años, décadas añorándose ese momento era glorioso.</p><p>En un determinado momento, Maedhros se separó de los labios de su compañero para depositar pequeños y suaves besos por la mandíbula y bajar por el cuello, mordisqueándolo. Fingon gruñó al ver que el pelirrojo rompía el beso pero los lamidos y mordiscos le excitaban más. Cuando el mayor mordió su hombro supo que dejaría marca pero siguió besando la clavícula.</p><p>—E-Espera­—Susurró Fingon a duras penas. Maedhros levantó la mirada—Esto no está bien… ¿cómo sé que no me volverás a abandonar o a hacer daño?</p><p>El pelirrojo le miró fijamente, serio. Entendía las dudas del moreno pero no tenía nada que temer.</p><p>—Porque no lo haré. —Respondió—Fingon, te debo mi vida y no voy a ser tan tonto como para volver a echarte de mi lado de nuevo. Vente conmigo si quieres. Vámonos juntos a la Colina, donde nadie más estará, solo nosotros. —Sus ojos brillaban —No te obligaré a que vayas y tampoco te retendré. Eres un espíritu libre y libre serás.</p><p>Fingon le miró a los ojos, no quería alejarse de Maedhros y allí podría estar con él todos los días, además de que si lo que decía era cierto podría visitar también tranquilamente la Tierra Media.</p><p>—Está bien. —Dijo con una sonrisa enorme. —Iré contigo.</p><p>—¿De veras? —Maedhros le abrazó fuertemente y le elevó, causando que el más joven soltara una carcajada.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Te acompañaré. Pero ahora déjame en el suelo.</p><p>El pelirrojo obedeció y le besó en los labios, feliz del nuevo giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche no durmió en su cama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El viaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unas caricias le despertaron y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un joven elfo recorriendo con su dedo sus cicatrices. Sonrió.</p><p>—Buenos días.</p><p>Fingon levantó la vista y sonrió al elfo de cabellos pelirrojos.</p><p>—Buenos días. —Respondió dándole un beso. —¿Has dormido bien?</p><p>—Estupendamente. —Dijo el mayor abrazándole y hundiendo su cara en su pelo para impregnarse de su fragancia. El moreno rio y correspondió el abrazo, uniendo sus manos tras la espalda del otro. Estuvieron un rato así, disfrutando de la mutua compañía hasta que Fingon rompió el agradable silencio.</p><p>—Pesas mucho. —Dijo con voz ahogada.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento. —Se disculpó el otro levantándose un poco sobre él y apoyándose en los codos para poder mirarle de frente. —Pero eres una almohada muy cómoda. —Sonrió y depositó un dulce y largo beso en sus labios. Fingon sonrió y correspondió los besos, alargándolos todavía más y disfrutándolos como nunca. Entonces Maedhros volvió a bajar por su barbilla, su cuello, succionándolo y haciendo que el menor suspirase de placer, lo que era música para sus oídos. Se dedicó a morder su pecho, haciéndole soltar unas risitas que se convirtieron en un gritito ahogado al comenzar a jugar con sus pezones.</p><p>—Ya veo que anoche te quedaste hambriento, ¿eh? —Preguntó a duras penas Fingon, a lo que Maedhros simplemente asintió, muy entretenido que estaba chupándole y mordisqueando su pezón. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del moreno. —Pues hoy hay que desayunar. —Dijo empujando al mayor para quedarse Fingon encima suyo. —Y a mí me gusta empezar fuerte.</p><p>Maedhros le miró asombrado por el cambio repentino pero también sonrió, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el juego.</p><p>—Adelante, —dijo— soy todo tuyo.</p><p>—Mm…bien…—Murmuró el moreno mientras le besaba con intensidad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Cuando por fin apareció por la cocina, Aredhel le asaltó.</p><p>—Bueno, <em>hermanito.</em> —Dijo mirándole pícaramente y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. —¿Dónde has estado?</p><p>Fingon se sonrojó un poco e iba a inventar una excusa cuando se dio cuenta de que era su hermana y jamás podría engañarla. Suspiró derrotado.</p><p>—¿Tú cómo lo sabes? —La sonrisa de Aredhel se ensanchó.</p><p>—Oh, querido, yo sé muchas cosas. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Bueno, entonces, ¿esa comida es para subirla a tu cuarto? —Preguntó señalando una bandeja repleta de comida que sostenía el mayor entre sus manos. —¡Oh! ¿<em>Él</em> sigue ahí? ¡Déjame verlo! —Pidió como una niña pequeña.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! No sé de qué me hablas. —Dijo en voz alta, pero luego le susurró. —Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, a él o a mi habitación.</p><p>—Entonces eso es que sigue ahí. Venga, dime, ¿cuántas veces lo habéis hecho? Porque lleváis mucho tiempo reprimiéndoos. —Fingon se atragantó con su propia saliva.</p><p>—Cof, cof… pero bueno, ¿¡se puede saber desde cuándo te interesan esos aspectos de mi vida?! —Preguntó enfadado y se dio media vuelta para irse.</p><p>—¡Espera! ¿Aún no habéis comido? ¿Por qué no bajáis y hablamos?</p><p>—Ni lo sueñes. Y baja la voz. —Masculló antes de desaparecer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>—¿Te lo puedes creer? —Exclamó una vez volvió a su cuarto. —¿Desde cuándo mi hermana pequeña es tan… <em>pervertida</em>? —Maedhros tan solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un bocado a su comida.</p><p>—¿Al final se lo has dicho?</p><p>—¿El qué? —Preguntó confuso.</p><p>—Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho.</p><p>—Pero bueno, ¿¡tú también?! —Exclamó echando humo y rojo de la vergüenza.</p><p>—Hombre, nos ha cundido bastante… —Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.</p><p>—Pffgt—Soltó Fingon, incrédulo. —¿¡A que te vas y no vuelves!? —Le amenazó. Eso hizo recordar algo al mayor.</p><p>—¡El viaje! —Soltó de pronto levantándose de repente. —Tengo que avisar a todos de que nos vamos.</p><p>—¿Y-ya?</p><p>—Bueno, daremos una semana de preparación, luego partiremos a la Colina de Himring.</p><p>—Oh, está bien.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó abrazándole por detrás. —¿Querías un poco más de tiempo para nosotros? No pasa nada, allí tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo. —Le susurró en el oído, haciéndole estremecerse.</p><p>—Bueno, hale, ve a decírselo a la gente, yo me quedo aquí comiendo.</p><p>—Oh, pero no quiero dejarte solo.</p><p>—No soy un niño pequeño. Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa a todos hoy?</p><p>—Nada, cariño, solo estoy feliz. —Dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla antes de salir. Fingon mordisqueó su lemba y sonrió, él también estaba bastante feliz.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Fingon salió más tarde, buscó a Maedhros, quien había congregado a muchos Noldor y les hablaba de sus planes.</p><p>—En una semana nos marcharemos. —Anunció. —Por la mañana temprano recogeremos todo rumbo la Colina de Himring. Quien quiera acompañarnos es libre de hacerlo y quien no, la Tierra Media tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer, así que nadie será obligado. Quienes decidáis uniros, debéis comunicármelo a mí o a mis hermanos.</p><p>Y dando por finalizado su discurso, mucha gente se le acercó a hablar con él. Fingon tan solo esperó a que le dejasen libre por fin, oyendo algunas conversaciones de sus seguidores. Cuando por fin el mayor pudo marcharse, su amigo le siguió pero, antes de alcanzarle, se paró en seco al ver que su padre le pedía hablar en privado. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Maedhros le diría de su relación con Fingon? ¿O de que pensaba marchar con ellos? Lo dudaba bastante pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.</p><p>Cuando por fin vio alejarse a su padre, acudió deprisa al encuentro con el pelirrojo para preguntarle.</p><p>—¿…Por qué… qué te ha dicho mi padre? —Maedhros le miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió.</p><p>—Solo estábamos hablando sobre el viaje. —Pero viendo la duda en el rostro del moreno, añadió.</p><p>—No he dicho a nadie que nos acompañarás, pues es tu decisión avisarles o no, ni diré a nadie nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>Fingon asintió aliviado y complacido.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>La semana pasó muy lenta para el moreno pues el mayor iba de un lado para otro con los preparativos así que él se dedicaba a explorar la zona con algunos amigos o simplemente disfrutar de buen tiempo que seguro que no tendría en Himring.</p><p>Una tarde fue a visitarle a su estudio y cuando entró le encontró revolviendo entre unos papeles.</p><p>—Buenas tardes. —Saludó acercándose.</p><p>—Hola. —Maedhros levantó la vista y sonrió. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.</p><p>—Quería ver cómo iban los preparativos ya que andas bastante ocupado.</p><p>El otro asintió y se dirigió a la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Allí cogió un plano y le explicó.</p><p>—Hemos dividido el territorio para que todos podamos tener un pequeño reino sobre el que gobernar. Haré edificar varias torres en las montañas aquí, aquí y en esta otra zona. —Dijo mientras las señalaba. —Yo estaré en esta zona más cercana a Angband y Maglor situará su territorio al lado del mío. —El moreno asintió.</p><p>—¿Y yo?</p><p>—Tu caso es un poco delicado porque no sé si a mis hermanos les apetecerá que tú también te traslades con nosotros, además tampoco creo que vayan suficientes elfos como para que fundes un reino propio. Los nuestros, como ves, son muy pequeñitos. Pero he pensado que podrías avisar de que te vienes en el último momento para así no tener más remedio que alojarte en mi casa durante un tiempo. Luego podríamos planear alguna solución pero mientras yo creo que nadie pondrá ningún inconveniente. De todos modos, me pasaré muchos días en las torres.</p><p>—Me parece una idea fantástica. —Dijo Fingon encantado de poder vivir con Maedhros durante un periodo de tiempo bastante largo.</p><p> </p><p>El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, Fingon deseaba partir ya y poder disfrutar de los días junto con Maedhros ya que apenas pasaron tiempo juntos durante los preparativos.</p><p>Cuando por fin llegó el día, Fingon tuvo que soportar las insistencias de su padre de quedarse o, al menos, irse a un lugar un poco más acogedor. Sin embargo, el joven elfo ya estaba decidido y, tras prometerle que iría a visitarle y que no siempre se quedaría allí, se despidió también de su hermano y su hermana, que le deseó mucha suerte en el viaje. Ella, al contrario que su padre, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que se fuera, pues conocía el verdadero motivo de su marcha y solo le hizo prometer que le escribiera de vez en cuando.</p><p>Por el camino no tuvieron muchas dificultades, unos orcos les salieron al paso pero en seguida acabaron con ellos y el descenso de la temperatura tampoco le desanimó, lo que sí le molestaba eran las miradas de los hijos de Fëanor, que no aprobaban que el primogénito de Fingolfin se les uniera y no dejaron de vigilarle en todo el viaje. Eso, por supuesto, irritó al moreno, que había esperado al menos cabalgar junto a Maedhros. Pero tras una caminata rápida y pocos días, alcanzaron su destino.</p><p>Fingon se asombró al ver la pequeña fortaleza a medio construir y mientras pasaban entre las montañas también pudo divisar torres siendo edificadas. La respuesta se la dio el propio Maedhros tras preguntarle.</p><p>—En cuando decidí venir aquí mandé a varios trabajadores y soldados a que comenzasen enseguida la construcción, así, cuando llegásemos no tendríamos que empezar de cero. Serán unas semanas bastante ajetreadas pues aún hay mucho por hacer pero ya me han comunicado que la torre más cercana al Enemigo está completa así que mañana la visitaré.</p><p>—¿Podré acompañarte?</p><p>—Sabes que no tengo ningún inconveniente con que vengas conmigo. De hecho, agradezco infinitamente tu compañía, así la vigía será más llevadera y entretenida. —A esta última frase la acompañó una sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar levemente al moreno.</p><p>Sin embargo, a pesar de que el día prometía ser bueno, la visita a las torres fue mucho más aburrida y desagradable al acompañarles toda la descendencia de Fëanor. Los elfos también estaban muy interesados en el progreso de las construcciones y en los movimientos que harían a partir de ahora. Así que el joven Fingon tuvo que soportar semanas enteras de aburrimiento y miradas hostiles en las que todo el mundo no daba abasto. Los días pasaban, las casas se construían poco a poco, los siete hermanos iban de un lado a otro ocupadísimos mientras que el moreno escribía cartas a su familia para desahogarse un rato. Por supuesto, ayudaba en todo lo que podía y muchos días llegó a la cama exhausto, pero se notaba que algunos de la casa de Fëanor seguían recelosos de su compañía.</p><p>Por fin los hermanos se fueron a sus respectivos reinos y, con ellos, sus seguidores; también la casa (no se la podía llamar mansión ni palacio porque, aunque grande, era sencilla) de Maedhros y los principales edificios fueron finalmente terminados, con lo que Fingon pudo disfrutar de una mayor tranquilidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pensamientos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa semana anterior había dormido con Maedhros pero apenas habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía por todo el trabajo. Y ahora que todo avanzaba rápidamente Fingon pudo disfrutar de sus propios aposentos en la casa del alto cerca de su habitación, de esa manera no habría sospechas de la relación entre ellos.</p><p>Cuando se coló en la habitación de su anfitrión le encontró ya acostado y pareciera que estaba dormido si no fuera porque su respiración no era acompasada y los ojos los tenía abiertos. El propio Fingon también estaba todavía metido en sus propios asuntos ya que acababa de recibir una carta de su hermana que le sugería que, ya que no era de mucha ayuda en Himring, podría visitarla o ir a explorar terrenos con ella. Al ir a contestar dicha carta, el joven moreno se había dado cuenta de que, efectivamente, podría haberse marchado de allí, pues se sentía algo incómodo y nadie le reprocharía que se marchase unos días; sin embargo, se quedó en blanco al no ver por qué había decidido quedarse de todos modos.</p><p>Con esos pensamientos revoloteando aún en su cabeza, se metió entre las suaves sábanas y dejó escapar un largo suspiro que llamó la atención del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Pareces preocupado.</p><p>—Más bien pensativo.</p><p>—¿Ocurre algo? —Le preguntó acercándose más a su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Te ocurre algo a ti? Cuando he llegado parecías sumido en la más profunda de las reflexiones.</p><p>Maedhros asintió lentamente.</p><p>—En efecto. —Respondió simplemente.</p><p>—¿Es por todo… <em>esto</em>? —Preguntó refiriéndose al trabajo de llevar todo un reino. Pero el otro negó.</p><p>—Es por ti.</p><p>—¿Por mí? —Preguntó asombrado.</p><p>—En efecto. —La respuesta del mayor volvió a ser escueta. —¿Y tú en qué pensabas?</p><p>—En ti también, supongo. —Contestó el menor, suspirando. Maedhros sonrió, un poco divertido por la situación.</p><p>—Bien, ¿y qué te parece si compartimos nuestros pensamientos acerca de cada uno? —Ante el asentimiento del más joven, añadió. —Tú primero.</p><p>—Bueno, no tiene gran misterio, la verdad. Solo que Aredhel me ha preguntado por qué no me paso por allí cuando aquí no tengo gran cosa que hacer y no soy demasiado bienvenido. —El mayor abrió los ojos.</p><p>—¿No te tratan bien?</p><p>—No, no es eso. Es… son tus hermanos, cuando estuvieron por aquí algunos me miraban mal, está claro que no me quieren entre sus filas.</p><p>—Pero ya se han ido y dudo que vuelvan.</p><p>—Yo también. Pero lo que me tuvo pensando es que, al contestarla no pude encontrar ningún motivo plausible. Supongo que es que no quiero alejarme de ti. —Comentó finalmente Fingon, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa. —Aunque no tenga mucho que hacer o te vea poco me alegra estar contigo, me siento feliz. —Dijo acurrucándose en su pecho. El mayor pareció un poco sorprendido, pero le envolvió con el brazo bueno y empezó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente.</p><p>—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —Preguntó en un susurro. El moreno le miró a los ojos un poco asombrado.</p><p>—¿Es eso lo que te tenía preocupado?</p><p>Maedhros apartó la vista, un poco incómodo pero asintió levemente.</p><p>—Es una tontería porque volvemos a estar juntos, pero… seguía preguntándome si de verdad me habías perdonado por todo…</p><p>Fingon se apoyó en su pecho y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.</p><p>—Eres un tonto. Claro que te he perdonado, ¿o es que todavía no te ha quedado claro? Además, si no lo hubiese hecho te aseguro que ahora mismo no estaría en tu cama, teniendo esta conversación contigo.</p><p>Aquellas palabras parecieron calmar al mayor, que sonrió ampliamente y se relajó.</p><p>—Gracias. —Susurró en su oído, abrazándole con fuerza. El otro le devolvió el abrazo, una sonrisa enorme también en su rostro. —Te quiero.</p><p>De repente el corazón de Fingon se echó a la carrera, no había esperado esas palabras, pero ahí estaban, bien claras, en la mente del elfo que las acababa de recibir. Le estrechó con más fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero. —Respondió. Y esa era la verdad, pura y dura; y es que había estado deseando decirle esas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo pero nunca se había visto con el valor suficiente o nunca le había parecido la situación adecuada y, sin embargo, ahí estaban, abrazados en una noche cualquiera, el viento frío soplando fuera. Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para, por fin, decirlo, y se sintió genial, como en una nube, flotando por encima del mundo. Y deseó que ese sentimiento perdurara para siempre.</p><p>—Aunque deberás demostrármelo, ¿de acuerdo? —Añadió, y esta vez se separó solo un poco, para verle el rostro y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Una luz brilló en los del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Por supuesto; todos los días me esforzaré por recodártelo.</p><p>Y en ese momento, a pesar de estar tan cerca del Enemigo y de saber que a partir de ahora las cosas no serían fáciles, se sintieron los seres más dichosos de toda Arda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El final me salió demasiado cursi para mi gusto pero bueno, se merecen ser felices, al menos por un rato xd</p><p>La verdad es que podría haberlo hecho todo muuucho más angst pero como lo escribí en verano, estaba feliz, no me apetecía sufrir (ni que ellos sufrieran tanto, para eso ya está el libro xdd) y tampoco quería rehacerlo ni retocarlo demasiado (no quería hacer un long fic, tan solo uno medianito con el que disfrutar un rato) así que lo dejé así. <br/>Espero que os guste y que lo hayáis disfrutado! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>